21 Minutes
by SneakyP
Summary: This is my one shot fantasy of the 21 minute phone conversation between Lucifer and Chloe that occurred at 9:32pm, the same day they had kissed earlier on the beach. It's rated M for a reason, so get ready! "So much was conveyed in just one look from this beautiful man. Chloe knew she was in trouble. It was not possible to sample Lucifer Morningstar and not want so much more."


**_This is my one shot fantasy of the 21 minute phone conversation between Lucifer and Chloe that occurred at 9:32pm, the same day they had kissed earlier on the beach. If you're unaware that the two talked on the phone that evening, the episode 'Love Handles' confirms it, 10 minutes and 9 seconds into the episode, when Lucifer is looking at his 'recent call' list on his phone before he attempts to call his Mum._**

 ** _So, surprise surprise...the destined two had a private...or should I say intimate conversation that I'm about to reveal. You're welcome…_**

Chloe's mind had been whirling the rest of the day after that moment on the beach. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he tasted. Those lips…. how they moved so firm, yet soft and sensual against hers. Ohhh when his warm tongue first met hers…..and how they danced perfectly in sequence, like they belonged together. She could still smell his intoxicating scent; the rough masculine feel of the stubble on his jaw against her soft cheek and his body heat still felt like it was radiating off her. And most memorably, the way he looked at her…..it was something that she would never forget. His bold brown eyes, with his flushed face and flushed lips, as they had broken from such an engrossing kiss, were filled with so much intensity and yet a subtle hint of vulnerability. Let's not forget the deep desire and craving that filled them as well. So much was conveyed in just one look from this beautiful man. Chloe knew she was in trouble.

It was not possible to sample Lucifer Morningstar and not want so much more.

Yes…..she was definitely in trouble.

Her stomach flipped periodically throughout the evening every time those images flashed in her head. Simple tasks became so complicated, and poor Trixie suffered the most. She had tried so hard to get her mother's full attention, with stories from school. Chloe was almost confident that she had made one of them up just to get more of a reaction from her. But Chloe still knew that her usual committed mommy self was never in full form tonight…..her thoughts often drifting off. She did however manage to get a short bedtime story in before Trixie fell asleep.

She looked down at her daughter's peaceful frame and moved down to kiss her soft cheek. She studied her innocent sleeping face for a minute, and a thought struck her deep….. _he's so perfect, on so many levels…maybe he really is the devil._

Her problem was that she just needed to relax. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, _9:28pm_ , the night was still young and she had plenty of time to have a nice warm mineral bath…..a true healer for a woman with so much on her mind.

She started the bath water in her claw foot tub, added the minerals and turned the lights down to a low dim. Her favorite silk robe, now gliding over her bare evenly toned skin. She sat on the toilet seat and bent her leg into the tub, her toes testing the water as steam raised up. She lightly held onto the knee of her stretched leg with both hands and stared into the water, her thoughts drifting far away once again.

 _What would his experienced hands feel like if they were on her body right now... opening her robe…...grabbing her waist…..lowering his mouth to hers….._

Speaking of the devil, LUCIFER IS CALLING HER RIGHT NOW!

She almost missed it with her phone set on silent. Something caused her to break away from her trance and look at her phone on the vanity. There it was, Lucifer's name lit up in all its glory, saying INCOMING CALL.

What is she going to say to him? How is she going to act? She felt like she had been caught red-handed somehow…. caught, well, _naked_! How ever she was going to handle this, she didn't have time to think about it before the call went to voicemail. Besides, she talked to him all the time, no need to make this time a big deal.

"Hello." She knew she failed to conceal the shakiness she was feeling, because of the million butterflies that had just been unleashed in her stomach.

"Detective _._ " He said it in a low voice but so resolute and assured. His three-syllable word was already having a profound effect on her. _What is she going to do with herself_!? "Have I caught you at a bad time…. I mean I could let you go if you're busy with the offspring or…?"

"No!" She said almost a little too fast and loud. "It's fine, I just put Trixie down for the night and I was just about to ta….." She stopped herself right there, too afraid to admit that she's about to take a bath, because that would imply a plan with no clothes on. "So, what's up, is something wrong?" She quickly rerouted herself and attempted to play it cool.

"No nothing's wrong, I just called because I uhh….." He was losing his assuredness fast. "I uhh…well frankly, Detective, I'm not sure why I called." He said with apparent confusion is his voice. He paused for a moment. "Is just to hear your voice an acceptable reason?"

She grew a smile so big that her cheeks started to burn. Did he really just admit to that?

Should she tell him that there is no better reason, or perhaps that would be saying too much?

"Yes, of course!" She began tinkering with the stray hairs that had escaped themselves from her hair band. "It's good to hear yours too. I've been thinking a lot about today." _Damn it! Why did she just say that!?_ The last thing she wanted to do was to help boost an already ridiculously massive ego.

"Really!?" His tone not composed of the usual smugness she was expecting. "Well that's good Detective, because I've been giving it a lot of thought myself, and I have to admit…..something is troubling me." She started getting nervous, wondering where this was heading.

"Please Lucifer, don't hold anything back from me." She delicately pleaded.

"Well…," he sighed in frustration, "…it's just that…. after all that I had said to you on the beach…..and the detailed revelations of, frankly…..an overwhelming number of my conquests. I just thought your opinion of me was going to be far worse than before, and you would realize that I'm not worthy of your affections. But instead you kiss me…..and I just can't wrap my soddin' head around it."

"Are you saying that you regret what happened between us?" She asked with caution.

"Absolutely not!" He replied without hesitation. "I guess what I'm asking is.….do you?

Am I good enough for you, Chloe?"

The last part, he asked with such unexpected insecurity, obvious fear in his voice, so out of character for him. And when he actually spoke her name, she snapped her eyes shut, while her stomach did cartwheels.

He had a valid question though. Was he good enough? There really was no way of knowing that. They were very opposite of one another, that's no secret. With his care free, alcohol induced, playboy lifestyle compared to her uptight routine one of police work and raising her daughter. Obviously, it was not an ideal match, but that didn't keep the feelings from developing.

His intensely powerful dark eyes, his mischievous knowing grin and his unyielding devilish ways were taking a heavy toll on her, even if she wasn't under his 'spell'. Now those slowly evolving feelings had reached a dangerous curiosity.

She wanted him.

How can she express this, without revealing more than he needed to know?

"The answer is 'no' and 'yes'." She said, trying to sound as confident about her vague answer as possible.

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand, Detective." He said, still uncertain.

"Lucifer, I would not change a thing about what happened between us today. I knew damn well what I was doing, when I kissed you. I know you have these doubts, and I'm not going to pretend I don't have some myself, but that's not unusual for a new relationship just starting out."

"Relationship!?" Lucifer asked with shocked amusement.

"Was that a wrong choice of words?" Chloe asked, now the uncertainty taking a turn on her.

"No, not at all, I kind of like it!" He said with an obvious large grin on his face. She could picture him now, fully displaying that brilliant set of perfectly white teeth. "So, what do I do now, Detective? Should I have some flowers and chocolates sent over?" He continued with such amusement. Again, she could see his face in that moment; his chin lifted in arrogance and his head slightly cocked to the side, pleased with his own self.

She couldn't help but smile at the image, nor from blurting out an un-Chloe like answer.

"I would much prefer that you were being sent over." She said. _What has gotten into her_?

"Ohhh….," He exclaimed in his charming Lucifer way. "How playful, Detective. I do believe that can be arranged…. but that's only if you are _truly ready_."

He said the last two words like it was a dare, holding so much inappropriate meaning.

She set the trap and then she tripped in it. Could she really muster the courage to cross that monumental line with him, tonight? The thought of it happening made her whole body tremble slightly.

Maybe she wasn't ready, just yet.

Before she could answer, Lucifer settled the matter for the both of them.

"On the other hand, perhaps we should wait." His cockiness gone and real sincerity making an appearance. "There's a part of me that wants to take this slow, and please don't ask me why, because I'm not even sure I understand myself. I truly enjoyed our moment on the beach, Detective, and…and I would kind of like to just savor that for now…plus I'm enjoying this…. _exhilarating_ …anticipation of what's to come. Does that make sense to you?" He asked with exposed hope.

 _Wow! She couldn't have explained it better herself._

"It makes perfect sense, Lucifer. I agree whole heartedly. There's no need to rush anything. Taking it slow is the wise…..and sensible thing to do." She replied with reluctant sincerity, trying to fight the surmounting disappointment that was starting to surpass everything else.

Still, there was no reason she couldn't have a little fun with this moment they were having.

"So…," she started as bold as her courage would allow her, "I just have one question."

"And what would that be?" Lucifer asked with distinct curiosity.

"What does the _other_ part of you want?" She was proud of how daring she was able to ask the question. A talent she picked up from her prospective lover.

He remained silent for a few seconds, until the full realization of what she was fishing for, hit him full force. He started to chuckle in such a stirring and sinful way, that it sent sparks throughout Chloe's body. She started thinking that maybe she had just gotten in over her head on this one.

"I'll tell you what Detective," he began with drawing power, "once you dress down and get into that bath I've heard running the entire time, I'll be thrilled to tell you all my deepest…..darkest…..and let's not leave out down right _dirtiest_ …..desires."

/

"Are you comfortable?" Lucifer asked her, with such smoothness and control.

She had picked the phone back up, after she turned off the water, shook her robe off and got into the tub. She took a deep breath, which shook a little with nervousness, before putting the receiver back to her ear.

"Yes…I am." She replied quietly, the warmth of the water allowing a slight comfort over the uncertainty of what the rest of their talk would bring.

"Lovely, is this a bubble bath, Detective, or would you be free of concealment if I were in the room with you?" His question was so direct, not a hint of shyness.

She looked down as if she didn't already know the answer, perhaps to give herself another second or two, to respond, "No bubbles, I just added minerals, lavender and peppermint….I think."

"Excellent." His voice seemed to have lowered slightly, with perhaps a catch in it?

"Where are you?" She asked, truly curious, but also trying to turn the tables a little.

"In my flat." He responded.

"Where inside your flat?" She continued to poke.

He let out a smirking laugh.

"Where do you imagine me to be?" He asked as if he was trying to get someone to confess their deepest desires.

It was obvious to Chloe that he wanted to stay in control. Considering her lack of experience, compared to his, she was fine with that…but it was in her nature to test him anyway.

"I don't know Lucifer….at your piano…. on your balcony…. pouring a drink at the bar, you could be anywhere." She said, trying to sound obviously disinterested in figuring it out…..hopefully a sign to him that she wasn't going to play by all his rules.

"I'm lying in bed, Chloe." He waited.

She was blindsided that she got a straight answer from him, and then it truly hit her where this was leading. Or was she just being a bit naïve, before. There go the cartwheels again in her stomach, and now a strong ache was developing in between her legs, dissolving her concentration quickly.

"Are you naked?" She blurted out before she could think too much about it. He gave a low chuckle, "I mean…you know that I am, so I think it's only fair that I know if you are too."

Sounded like a good point.

"Not fully, Detective, but I can change that in a flutter of one of my brother's wings. Is that what you would like?" He dared.

"I'm not going to respond to that." Chloe retorted, with a panic that this was moving too fast for her comfort.

"Oh come on Detective, lighten up!" He said. "I'm not going to think less of you! Is it really so wrong to want me in all my bare glory, just as you are now, while we talk to one another?"

"No, but-"

"Fine…." He stopped her there, "consider the matter settled." He said, as he was obviously shifting around for a moment. "There, now we are on an even playing field…..and by the judge of things, my lower half couldn't be more pleased."

The implication not being lost on her, she stared straight ahead, not focusing on anything…..her mouth dropped, unsure of what to say. They had seen each other naked before, so they weren't a total mystery to each other, but this was taking it to a whole new level. An expert level that she was now bound to play…..with Lucifer Morningstar.

"Now let's get back to you, Detective. I want you to close your eyes, for me." She decided to give in; after all, she could only blame herself for initiating this thing. "Are they closed?"

"They are." She answered.

"Good girl." He sounded pleased. "Now, imagine that I'm in the room with you, kneeling, next to your bath." That part wasn't hard to do, since she was already having those thoughts, before he called.

"My eyes can't stop devouring the beautiful curves of your body, glistening under the water. They're moving from your plump breasts, to your damp exposed neckline, to that enticing opened mouth, and back to your breasts again. I'm having trouble deciding which one I'm going to sample first."

 _Holy shit!_ That was it, Chloe was lost. The way that he already began to portray such mental images, so skillfully, left her undoubtedly at his mercy. She had no more control, and knew that she would do anything he asked…..and it was highly likely that he already knew this.

"I'm watching your chest move slightly up and down as you breathe." He continued, his voice throatier and lower than usual. "Your swollen nipples peek out over the water's surface as you inhale, only to hide away again when you exhale…as if I frighten them." A soft moan escaped her lips. She could have sworn he made a sound himself.

"I want you to touch your fingers to those inviting lips, of yours, and think of it as me touching you." She did so obediently, as she was becoming enthralled by the task. "Are you doing it?" He asked.

"Mmhmm…" She lazily replied.

"Excellent…..I'm feeling their soft outline…..something I've wanted to do for so long, Detective. I can't bring myself to do anything else at the moment. I'm too transfixed by the beauty of your face. _Damn….._ the looks that you give me sometimes…..."

He made an inaudible noise, as he started to falter off track. Was his control wavering? "Those looks are more addicting than any drug…I get such an unbelievable rush from them."

"I…..I had no idea." She said softly, his flattery giving her a slight sense of empowerment. She never dreamed that she affected him in such a way, he hid it well. But for all the women that have crossed Lucifer's path. Why her?

"It's true, I'm fascinated by you, Detective." He wasn't afraid to admit. He stayed quiet for several seconds after that. Then he cleared his throat, as if he was caught doing something wrong, before he began again.

"I'm touching just your bottom lip now." He resumed, back on track. "As I lean further in, I'm highly contemplating crashing my mouth down to yours and parting your lips further with my tongue."

A louder and lengthier moan escaped her mouth. Lucifer made a sudden short intake of breath.

"M…my hand has a powerful magnetic attraction towards your tits, which I'm tired of resisting, so I reach for them." His vulgar use of words creating a more salacious effect. "I cup the furthest one away from me.…..with true admiration. I squeeze and caress it…..over and over, pinching and rolling your nipple."

His voice was speeding up, but becoming more breathless at the same time. It was obvious that he was doing more than just talking now.

She couldn't help but fondle herself with her free hand, just as Lucifer depicted. His words and voice were affecting her exceedingly, but it was also the thrill of him pleasuring himself to those same depictions.

"I watch your body react. Your head falls back, your mouth opens wider and you impulsively open your legs even further…you're giving me all the signs that you're ready for me." Was that another moan from her, or was it a small cry? Chloe couldn't be sure.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so hard." He said so unexpectedly, in response.

"Wh…what?" Is all she could muster.

" _Bloody hell_ woman! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear sounds like that come out of your mouth, but I expected to be pressed up against you at the time…not while we talked over the _soddin'_ phone! I'm really starting to reconsider our poorly formulated plan of taking it slow. It surely gives a new meaning of Hell-"

"Lucifer!" She practically yelled.

"What!?" He exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Shut up, and finish what you started…please." She said with calm desperation.

It pleased her deep down, how much she got to him; but her current needs were growing to an alarming point. The ache between her legs had already turned into a relentless throb, which needed release. The undoubted affect when such a gorgeous deity starts talking dirty to you.

"Please Lucifer, make me come."

That was enough to jerk him out of his self-pity.

"You couldn't have said anything sexier, Chloe!" He said, shocked but clearly enthused. "How neglectful of me to be thinking about my own needs, after getting you all worked up. Honestly, that's not like me." He chuckled. "How can I refuse such a request? I promise not to disappoint, luv. Where were we?"

"Lucifer!" She demanded.

"Oh yes….my hand on your delicious voluptuous tit, ready to make the journey south."

Yes sir, The Devil was back, more self-assured than ever, full of intensity, and ready to live up to every carnal, lustful, sensual or whatever other worldly sinful expectations that he professed. There was no disputing it now, this was going to be a _Hell_ of a journey.

"I can't keep my mouth from seizing the other breast, at the same time." He said. "First just flicking and teasing your nipple with my tongue…..but I become engrossed in how soft you feel against my mouth. I advance to tasting and sucking every inch of skin hungrily, as if I would never get the chance to taste you again.

"I can tell by your whimpers that you want more." She realized she had been making all sorts of small cries and groans, and she was sure he picked up on every one. "I said I'll take care of you, Chloe." Her instincts told her as such.

"I trail my hand down your stomach, feeling the smoothness of your skin and grasping the firmness of your body. It appears so pure to me, but it's also calling me to violate it.

She couldn't be anymore turned on at this point…. turned on and slightly scared, now, of their first actual encounter together.

"I've reached your sweet spot between your legs….and I'm not going to be able to keep control much longer." It was clear that he meant it figuratively and literally.

His breaths were quickening with every sentence, and he was starting to give small breaks from talking. "I cup and lightly massage your mound at first….. like I did your breast, but my patience is running thin…I need to feel inside you.

"My fingers start to divide your lips apart…they're feeling the newly exposed pink skin underneath…..you feel amazing. I find your sensitive clit and begin making up for lost time. I work on it while I kiss you and dive my tongue into your mouth"

The talking was getting difficult for him now, he was beginning to pant. Chloe was nearly there herself, touching and rubbing the same spot he described.

"My middle finger plunges inside you…..I can't help myself." She effortlessly imagined the same middle finger, on his right hand, always wearing that black onyx ring. "Ahhhh…..you're so wet for me Chloe. I start loosening you up by thrusting my finger, in and out…..over and over. All I can think about is when I can put my throbbing cock inside you."

"Oh Luci….." Was all she could cry out, definitely at the edge. He too, sounded as if he was doing everything he could to hold off on his release.

"Come for me Chloe."

With that, she jolted to her threshold and everything just began to erupt. She threw her head back and was overtaken by repeated pulsations traveling throughout her entire body, wave after wave of absolute bliss.

Her intense loud outburst became the spark in igniting Lucifer's own climax.

Chloe had never heard a sexier sound from a man. His powerful groan, unveiling how overwhelmingly euphoric of a state he was in. If she could only see what the expression looked like on his face, at that moment. She was left to imagine it…..with his eyes being closed, his stubbled jaw dropped, mouth slightly parted and his face in complete rapture. The combination of that image and his vocalizations added the final touches to intensifying her own gratification.

It took them both a few seconds to catch up on their breath and gather any coherent thoughts.

 _My god_ , Chloe considered, _if he's that good just over the phone, I can't imagine what he'll be like when we actually have physical contact._ Her heart fluttered with the thought of it.

"That was amazing." She managed to say.

"Indeed." Was his only reply, in a husky tone. It sounded as if he needed some more time. As a matter of fact, she was surprised of how he wasn't saying anything. She fully expected him to immediately bring on the wit and obscene jokes. Instead he was disturbingly quiet.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just doing a bit of recovery, darling." He said with an obvious smile. "That was music to my ears…..…but to tell you the truth, I'm a little frightened." He said, his statement reflecting in his voice.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Well…I wasn't exaggerating before when I told you that I have _tremendous_ stamina….." He paused way too long.

She gave a short confused laugh, "Ok, that's good to kn-"

"But honestly, I don't know how well I'm going to last when I'm with _you_." He said, cutting her off. "I can't even describe what you do to me."

His confession moved her deeply. _Should I go all in with this one?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I'm looking forward to finding out." She told him.

"Ohhh trust me Chloe, not as much as I am. Can I call you tomorrow morning? I'm sure you could use my help with work, perhaps a new case may arise."

A hint of Lucifer's charm was coming back, but he still wasn't his full self. It didn't necessarily seem like something was wrong, it was more like he was…. confused.

"Yeah, definitely. Are you sure everything is alright." She gave one final push.

"Absolutely luv," another pause, "This is all just kind of new to me. I just need to sort some things out. Let's talk tomorrow."

They ended their call wishing each other a good rest of the evening. But Lucifer's uncertain demeanor never lifted, causing Chloe to grow uncertain herself. She lied in bed tossing and turning, wondering what was bothering him. She replayed everything they had talked about and came up with the conclusion that he's good with sex, but it's the relationship aspect that he must lack experience with. Perhaps more could be resolved tomorrow.

As she started to think of what tomorrow would bring and how physical they might get, certain sex acts, with him, began clouding her brain. His looks, his voice, his smell, his body…all images that she couldn't stop thinking about until she fell asleep.

 ** _And we all know what happens next with Chloe's dream!_**

 ** _I know it wasn't the most fulfilling and happy ending with the way the two left things. I was trying to lead into the next episode, 'Love Handles'. It's obvious in that episode that Lucifer and Chloe are both uncertain how to approach this new thing between them._**

 ** _Granted this conversation may have been longer than 21 minutes, but it's easier just to play along. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to write more, especially with the two finally getting together, instead of just over the phone. I just saw that 21-minute phone call that they had, in 'Love Handles', and my imagination led the way. Seriously, why wouldn't they have taken it this far by now? It could have happened…lol. I know the writers wanted to make us aware that they talked, so…_**

 ** _Oh well, we all must do something to get our Lucifer fix until May._**

 ** _Please, reviews are welcome?_**


End file.
